The Dinner Party
by fembuck
Summary: The Black sister's are home from Hogwarts for Christmas vacation.  Sexy fun ensues.  Blackcest, BellatrixAndromeda, Narcissa, femslash


**Title:** The Dinner Party  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Andromeda**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own them.**  
Summary:** It's the Christmas holidays and the Black sisters are home from Hogwarts. Sexy fun ensues.**  
**_**Note:**__ I needed to write some happy Bellatrix/Andromeda to cheer me up after "The Enemy of Love", so here is some cute, happy, Androtrix! _

---

Andromeda smirked as she looked across the parlor at her older sister. Bellatrix was slumped down in her chair with one of the surliest expressions Andromeda had ever seen in her life on her face, looking deject and miserable as she glared at the adults around her, the look in her eyes positively murderous as they continued to bore her to death.

Andromeda glanced over and met Narcissa's eyes, her little sister's lips quirking knowingly. She'd noticed Bellatrix too. Demurely Narcissa dropped her hand to the side of her thigh and splayed out five fingers. Andromeda understood and shook her head as inconspicuously as she could. She dropped her hand to her thigh and presented three fingers. Narcissa lifted her free hand to her mouth covering it delicately to hide her smile.

Just over two minutes later, Bellatrix began to squirm. Andromeda looked over at Narcissa victoriously and lifted her eyebrows in amusement as Bellatrix continued to shift around in her seat, little irritated sounds beginning to emerge from her.

"Bella, dear," Druella said calmly turning to face her eldest who had the sense to try and still herself under her mother's gaze. "Be a doll and fetch us a bottle from the cellar," she went on smiling at her daughter though her eyes were tinged with ice. She knew that Bellatrix was about to make a scene and was trying to get rid of her before she embarrassed her even more. "Take your sisters," Druella finished her voice hardening a fraction before she turned back to her guests.

Bellatrix stood immediately and stalked out of the room. On any other occasion she would have gone off on a rant at being asked to do a house-elves job, but she took it on the chin that time, her desire to flee from the room overcoming her indignation.

Andromeda and Narcissa stood as well, their movements graceful and ladylike as they smiled and curtsied to their parent's guests before quietly walking out of the room.

"I don't understand," Bellatrix groused as her sisters caught up to her. "How it is possible for a room full of people to be so unbelievably, mind-numbingly, catastrophically boring!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "_Well, the galleons really doing quite well on the market Cygnus, you would do well to think about investing. You know what they say, 'the greedy Goblin gets the gold', ha ha ha ha ha_," Bellatrix raved in her best old man voice.

Andromeda laughed as Bellatrix exhaled loudly and brushed some hair out of her face as Narcissa glanced behind them nervously, worried that Bellatrix's voice might have carried to the parlor.

"Oh Bella," Andromeda said moving towards her sister, grasping Bellatrix's arm and looping her own through it as they began to move towards the cellar once more. "It wasn't that bad really."

"Oh really?" Bellatrix asked calming down a little as she glanced over at Andromeda. "You weren't sitting beside Andromache Apple now were you," she continued her face taking on a horrified look. "She smells like mothballs and cheese, and she kept on trying to get me to eat something she pulled out of the pocket of her robes," Bellatrix went on her voice full of woe. "I know the old bat is about as rich a Gringotts, but it's a bit much to do that to me simply because I got pushed out first," Bellatrix finished pouting, her head turning to look behind her to glare in the direction of the parlor and their mother for a moment.

"I like Mrs. Apple," Narcissa said a few seconds later.

"You like her because she thinks you're a precious little bunny rabbit and she gives you French chocolates every time she visits," Bellatrix said glancing over at the blonde. "You wouldn't be so in love with her if you had to sit next to her all night and listen to stories about her cats. Did you know that after running into the woods Buttons came back scratched up and has been hissing at moon ever since? She thinks it was attacked by a werewolf, and she's now in possession of some rare half-breed," Bellatrix moaned clutching at Andromeda. "Oh, the horror."

Andromeda shook her head. Their mother was right to kick Bellatrix out of the room when she did. If she'd been in there any longer she would have made a scene people would have been talking about well into the new year.

"Let's just get the wine, and then we can disappear again and find you something to wash away the pain," Andromeda said reaching out to pinch Bellatrix's cheek, laughing when the raven haired girl batted her hand away and glared at her.

"Fine," Bellatrix groused a second later. "Fine! And then we can mop the floors and scrub the toilet and prance around naked and try to steal everyone's socks."

"I think that's a logical progression from getting a bottle of wine," Andromeda commented smirking turning her head to wink at Narcissa as their little sister trailed behind them.

"We're here, let's get this over with," Bellatrix declared as they came to a stop in front of the cellar door. She looked over at Andromeda then, her eyes flashing, and then she turned to look behind her waving Narcissa forward. "They've been drinking Dion Shand all night and the bottles of that are near the back, so get out your wands so that we can see the creepy crawley's when they sneak out of their hidey holes to attack us."

"What?" Narcissa asked sounding alarmed.

"The last time I was in the back there were two nests of spiders," Bellatrix continued shivering though Andromeda could see amusement in her eyes. "They've likely bred since then."

"Spiders!" Narcissa exclaimed. She hated spiders.

"And cockroaches," Bellatrix added. "But don't be afraid, father says they're admirable creatures. They can survive anything, you know."

"Even spells?" Narcissa asked shaking slightly.

"Oh, of course," Bellatrix replied. "So we'll just have to go around them and hope none fall on us from the ceiling."

"I'd don't want to go down there," Narcissa complained. "It sounds dirty and scary," she continued her nose wrinkling. "I'm not going."

Andromeda worked very hard to keep herself from laughing. She knew that Bellatrix didn't really want Narcissa to follow them down into the dark, private cellar and that her older sister was aware that it would be far easier to keep Narcissa away if the girl thought that it was her own decision.

"Suit yourself," Bellatrix replied turning her attention back to Andromeda. "Are you going to be a little baby, too?"

"No, I'll go with you," Andromeda said. She'd been in the cellar plenty of times before and knew that it didn't at all resemble the terrifying place Bellatrix had just described to Narcissa.

"I-I'll keep watch," Narcissa said straightening her back, not liking being called a baby because she didn't want to be eaten to death by spiders and cockroaches.

Bellatrix laughed at that and grabbed Andromeda's hand, leading her down the stairs.

---

"That was a horrid thing to do, Bella," Andromeda said as they descended the staircase, torches flaring up around them as they moved further down into the cellar.

"Maybe so, but you didn't exactly contradict me," Bellatrix said turning to face her middle sister. "I'm beginning to think you like me best when I'm bad," Bellatrix continued pearly white teeth flashing at Andromeda as Bellatrix grinned at her.

"Maybe not best," Andromeda said in response, her lips quirking though she didn't smile. "But I do like you bad," she continued finally smiling leaning into Bellatrix as they reached floor of the cellar. She felt bad about what they'd done to Narcissa and she'd make it up to her little sister for herself and Bellatrix later, but she wasn't sorry that she was now alone with her older sister.

"You know, I saw you two looking at me," Bellatrix said as they began to move further into the cellar.

"Of course you did, we were standing right beside you," Andromeda responded pretending not to know what Bellatrix was talking about.

"Five minutes, three minutes," Bellatrix went on ignoring Andromeda. "Counting down until I had a temper tantrum, huh?" she continued turning to look at Andromeda. "Who won?"

"I did," Andromeda said meeting her sister's gaze.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked threateningly stepping into Andromeda's personal space forcing her sister back and further back still until Andromeda's back collided with the wall.

Andromeda looked into Bellatrix's eyes. Her sister was crackling with menace at the moment, her lithe body coiled for action. Bellatrix was a cat on the prowl, crouched low with it's prey insight, and Andromeda was the mouse who had spotted the enemy a moment to late.

Andromeda shivered.

"I'm sure," she breathed out softly a second later, and then her hand lifted moving to the back of Bellatrix's head dragging her sister forward so that she could press their lips together passionately, her body pressing away from the wall and into Bellatrix's as they continued to kiss.

---

Andromeda moaned, her tongue licking at Bellatrix's neck as her sisters hands made their way under her robes and between her legs, her fingers scratching at Bellatrix's robed back as her sister's fingers began to rub at her cloth covered crotch.

Andromeda's hip began to rock into Bellatrix's hand.

Bellatrix's fingers stopped.

"We really should get that wine," Bellatrix commented looking into the depths of the cellar. "Mother will be ever so cross if we don't return with it in a timely fashion. And I must confess I think she's really quite irritated with me already."

"Bella," Andromeda said drawing her sister's attention back over to her, her hand moving to cover Bellatrix's under her robes. "Shut up," she continued pressing Bellatrix's hand against her firmly once more. "You've already got a job to do."

Bellatrix laughed, it was a free, joyous sound that made Andromeda's panties damper.

"I do, I do," Bellatrix cooed happily leaning forward to capture Andromeda's lips once more as her fingers slipped underneath Andromeda's panties.

Andromeda's hand tangled in Bellatrix's hair as her sister's fingers moved inside of her, her head thrown back resting against the cool wall of the cellar as she held Bellatrix against her, a moan escaping from her as Bellatrix sucked and nipped at her neck.

"Talk to me," Bellatrix groaned against Andromeda's neck as her wand hand slipped underneath her own robes, her legs spreading as she slipped the vibrating rod inside of herself.

Andromeda was used to this request and knew what her sister wanted to hear. Bellatrix liked to know how what she was doing made Andromeda feel, she wanted to hear how good it was, how hot she was making her, how she needed her inside of her so badly, how she was going to cum so hard.

"Feels so good Bella," Andromeda groaned her hips pressing forward. "Feel you inside, moving inside of me," she continued urging Bellatrix's face up from her neck with her hand so that she could kiss her, the caress forceful and desperate. "So deep, so good, Bella, so deep," she went on as Bellatrix began to drive her fingers inside of her more forcefully, her knuckles pounding against Andromeda as she did, driving into her sister as far as she could.

"So wet Bella," Andromeda moaned her eyes squeezing shut as she felt herself being driven impossibly higher. "So wet, god I can hear it, I can hear you fucking me," she went on as Bellatrix's fingers slapped wetly in and out of her, the sound of it causing more juice to leak from her making the obscene noise louder and louder.

"I can't," Andromeda said clutching at Bellatrix. "I can't hold off," she went on as her body began to tremble. "I'm gonna … oh god, oh Bella, it's coming … I'm coming," Andromeda said forcing her eyes open, knowing Bellatrix would be staring at her, wanting to watch Bellatrix watch her as she came. "Bella," Andromeda whispered her eyes meeting her sister's, "Bella," she whispered again as Bellatrix stared at her unblinkingly. "Bella!"

---

Andromeda found herself on the floor cradled in Bellatrix's arms. She didn't remember falling, though she supposed it was ridiculous to think that she would have been able to remain upright throughout that orgasm.

She shifted in Bellatrix's arms, reaching for her.

"It's alright," Bellatrix said softly capturing her hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss it. "I came," she continued glancing down into her lap. Andromeda followed her eyes and saw her sister's wand in her lap resting against her own thigh, glistening in the firelight and she shivered.

"Doing that to you makes me so happy," Bellatrix said a moment later resting her head back against the wall staring up at the ceiling. "I wish I could be inside of you all the time. I wish I could bath in your juices."

Andromeda snuggled against her, her lips brushing Bellatrix's neck lightly.

"I almost wish Narcissa was here so that she could deliver the wine," Bellatrix said looking down at Andromeda, kissing the top her head. "I don't want to move."

"If Narcissa was here we'd have no reason not to deliver the wine ourselves," Andromeda responded nuzzling her nose against Bellatrix. "I don't want to move either."

"Do you think a summoning charm would work?" Bellatrix asked reaching down for her wand, her brows knitting for a second as she touched the slick surface before she shrugged her shoulders slightly and picked it up anyway. "Accio Narcissa!" she called turning her ear towards the stairs as if waiting to hear Narcissa zooming towards them. "Oh well," she sighed.

Andromeda smiled absolutely charmed and kissed Bellatrix's cheek.

"Give me that," Andromeda said holding out her hand for Bellatrix's wand a moment later. Her sister seemed largely unaware of the viscous fluid still coating it now that she had grasped it, but Andromeda was still aware of it.

Andromeda removed her wand from her robes and held Bellatrix's wand in her other hand once her sister had handed it over. "Scourgify," she said firmly, both of them watching as blue light escaped the tip of her wand and enveloped Bellatrix's, the light disappearing a few seconds later leaving Bellatrix's wand good as new.

"We should get the wine," Andromeda said beginning to move. If they were gone for too long without delivering the wine their mother would come looking for them, and the last thing they needed was for Druella to find them tangled on the cellar floor, the scent of sex in the air, with her robes bunched around her waist while the tops of her thighs glistened.

Bellatrix groaned and shook her head holding onto Andromeda tightly. Andromeda had once seen Bellatrix do the exact same thing when she was six and tried to steal her sister's Grendelwald doll.

"Bella," Andromeda said gently. "We've got to," she continued placing her hand over her sister's. "We're home now. It'll be much easier to be together from now on. I promise, I'll be your teddy bear all night," she promised kissing her sister's cheek.

"Stupid dinner party," Bellatrix grumbled though she released the hold she had on Andromeda. "Stupid wine," she continued to mutter as Andromeda stood up and pointed her wand between her legs calling out "Scourgify" once more.

"Now you," Andromeda said once Bellatrix was on her feet. Bellatrix smirked at her sister and then she flipped up her robes playfully, bending her knees and posing for Andromeda like the star of a chorus line. Andromeda laughed and pointed her wand at Bellatrix casting the "Scourgify" spell once more before tucking her wand away.

"Come on," Bellatrix said grasping Andromeda's hand. "The wine is this way."

---

"Merlin," Narcissa sighed as her sisters emerged from the cellar. "What took you two so long? Are you okay?" she asked looking them over worriedly. "Were there spiders?" she asked glancing at Bellatrix's hair which was in a state of disarray it hadn't been in when she went down into the basement. For that matter Andromeda was slightly flushed and her robes were a little askew. "There were spiders," Narcissa muttered to herself.

"We're fine, Cissy," Andromeda said moving away from Bellatrix towards the blonde. "It was just a little difficult to find the right shelf," she went on as Bellatrix held two bottles up in front of her triumphantly. "Did mother come by?"

"Yeah," Narcissa said. "She's mad at you," she continued turning to look at Bellatrix. "You should hurry up with that or you're gonna get grounded."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Give me some of your chocolate," Bellatrix said looking at Narcissa as they all started to wander back towards the parlor.

"What?" Narcissa asked blinking. She knew what Bellatrix was talking about no matter how off topic it was, but she didn't want to share her chocolate this time. She got it for being pretty and nice, she earned it and Bella always ate half of it.

"Apple gave you chocolate, I saw her. Give me some," Bellatrix said twirling the bottles of wine around in front of her, turning to glare at Andromeda briefly as the girl patted down her hair where she had messed it up earlier.

"It's my chocolate, she gave it to me," Narcissa said defiantly. Bellatrix stopped walking and looked at her. "Fine," Narcissa complained extremely unhappy. "But it's up in my room so you'll have to wait."

"Whatever," Bellatrix muttered. "I'll be back," she said as they approached the parlor, breaking off from the other two to go deliver the wine.

"I get the chocolate because I'm nice," Narcissa moaned to Andromeda once Bellatrix entered the parlor. "It's not my fault that Bellatrix scares people, why should I have to give up my chocolate?"

"Because she's your sister, and it's the nice thing to do," Andromeda said wrapping her arm around Narcissa's shoulder squeezing slightly. "Don't worry, I don't want any so she can have mine, and I know where mother has a secret stash so you can have some all to yourself."

Narcissa smiled.

"Come on, let's wait for her upstairs, I don't want mother to come out and yell at me too," Andromeda continued releasing Narcissa, smiling as her sister picked up the edges of her robes and ran for the stairs.

The End

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
